


Love at a distance

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Princes & Princesses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: Princess Lucy couldn't believe she had a betrothed. Her heart wasn't looking for romance. At least she had her best friend. But did she even have that?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Love at a distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a Secret Santa Christmas Exchange! I really hope the person likes it ><

Blonde hair was beginning to take the shape of a bun a top a young lady's head. The young lady in question was biting her lip and looking highly unpleasant through the entire process. Her eyes wouldn't hold still as if every second she was thinking of someone way to escape. The only thing that seems to be stopping her was the woman in standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. 

"My lady this is the best for both of our kingdoms you must understand this" the woman's voice was soft remorseful in its own way. A white thing strap dress clung to her quite well due to the belt that was wrapping around the middle. It was extremely long and tied up in the back to keep her from tripping over it. Her blue hair was braided and had been pinned across the top of her head. 

Averting her eyes she turns back to answer with a retort but bites it back as silver crown was nestled into her hair. She jerks forward as the corset around her waist is cinched tighter. She shoots the other woman a vexing look and she gives her a sympathetic look in return. 

Taking in a deep breath that comes out as a hiss to no one in particular "I can't breathe" the blonde tries her best to pull at the corset in hopes of loosening it.

A knock on the door follows with a woman who looks exactly like the blonde though her features had more age to them. Her presence radiating in the room as if the crown atop her head was just a decorative feature. The yellow and gold ballgown was embellished with gems of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Everyone in the room took a bow as in front of her except for the young girl. 

"Your Highness my apologies for the princess not being ready just yet" the blue haired woman's voice was shaky. 

"Lift your head Juvia. I would know better than anyone about my daughter's tendacies" she eyes the young girl with a unamusing look. The young girl rolls her eyes in response to this before leering her mother down. 

"Well I wouldn't be avoiding you if you didn't have me marrying some man I've never even meet. I could care less how this will benefit the kingdom as it would seem know one seems to care about my happiness" the longer she talks the more her words turn bitter. 

Her mother's gaze unwavers as she steps closer and closer with every word "Your happiness doesn't matter. You are the sole child to the kingdom and it is your duty to do as you're told by your parents and eventually your soon to be husband."

"Lucy Heartfillia, I expect you to be dressed and ready for dinner and awaiting to meet your future husband in the throne room on time" bustling up her skirts her mother turns away beginning her walk back to the door. 

Stopping and placing her hand on the door frame her mother's voice vibrates in pain "Your happiness is everything to me, but I cannot change the way of things as easily as I would like even being the Queen."

Tears began to roll down Lucy's face as a shimmering blue dress is being trailed up her figure. She slides her arms into the sleeves of the dress and allows the buttons to be done up. The front and even the sleeves is decorated in leaves of gold stopping just below her middle. 

She doesn't recognize herself in her mirror nor does she want to as she turns away. She feels the comfort of another's hand in her own as she turns to see the blue haired woman standing next to her. She squeezes her hand as she feels more tears begin to roll down her face. 

As she walks down to the throne room she has to fight every fiber of her being from fleeing. She'll go to dinner with her "soon to be husband" and she'll make them all regret it. 

As Lucy enters the throne room she refuses to even look at her parents. She can feel her mother peering over at her but she refuses to acknowledge her. She hears her father call her name but leans on her elbow in the other direction. 

The signal that the prince has arrived rings in her ear though she keeps her attention elsewhere. It isn't until her handmaiden gasps that she looks over. 

Her eyes roam over him taking in his jet black hair; someone seems to have taken the time to try and tame it. His eyes are dark though she’s unsure to what degree from the distance that is between them. He was dressed in an elegant set of leggings and trousers that; on top of it was a dark tunic that was richly embellished with gold lacework. His cloak sits on top of it all with his coat of arms on one side and the kingdom’s emblem. 

Lucy won’t deny that he is a handsome man but his looks will mean nothing to her if his personality is rotten. His eyes find hers and she stares him down. Her challenging look doesn’t seem to phase him his gaze returning to her parents with ease. 

She could care less if he wasn’t scared away by just a look; so he had a little back bone that didn’t mean this still wasn’t going to work in her favor. She sees her parents stand out of the corner of her eye and slowly follows suit. Walking slowly behind her parents her face drops when her mother slows her steps and falls back with her. 

Lucy was of course seat was beside her betrothed much to her chagrin. She couldn't believe she had to sit here and act remotely interested in this man. 

Ten minutes into the meal and she was absolutely miserable; the monster of a dress she had been put in was stabbing her. The lace was making her want to rip the sleeves off with how itchy she was becoming. Not to mention the company. He kept laughing at all of her father's jokes. Complimenting her mother at every turn he possible could.

Lucy did her best to be involved as little as possible and when her patience was finally over. She mischievously spilt water on herself in order to excuse herself. 

"Oh dear, I seem to be getting sleepy it may be best for me to retire" her look of embarrassment working on both of the men in the room as the stood with her. She bows to her father and turns to her betrothed giving her best please forgive me look. Ignoring the unimpressed look her mother was giving her as she walks out.

When she's around the corner and out of site she lifts up as much of the dress as possible and takes off down the hall.

She twists and turns throughout the palace as she makes her way to the back terrace. Throwing the doors open she rushes towards the railing her nails digging into the stone. She clenches her mouth together to keep herself from screaming.

Breathing deeply she tries to relax herself only to notice that her arms are still irritated from the lace of the sleeves. She starts grabbing at the sleeves only to realize it won't budge. She reaches behind her trying her best to get any of the buttons. When that doesn't work she steps back bringing herself to the brick wall she squats down and goes to bring herself back up in hopes of removing some buttons. She stops dead in her tracks when she hears someone clear their throat. 

"I just wanted to wish you a good evening before I took off" her so called betrothed was leaning against the door trying not to laugh.

Lucy's face turns scarlet and it takes her a moment to shake it off and properly face him “My apologies I didn’t think that anyone would follow after me.”

Pushing himself off the wall he walks over to her “Well it was pretty obvious that you didn’t want anything to do with me.” 

Lucy scoffs “Well excuse me for hurting your feelings.” 

“Look i’m not keen about this whole marriage either but I don’t think we have to be at each other's throats” he scratches the back of his head then looks her in the eyes with a rather soft expression. 

“And maybe because of the fact that neither of us want this we could be a little kinder to each other” he smiles at her and Lucy relaxes. 

Her gaze is sheepish and she starts fidgeting with the sleeves of her dress “You’re right. I was treating you rather cruelly for not knowing you.”

“I’m not going to hold it against you. It may not seem like it but I fought tooth and nail to not even come here” he chuckles and it’s deep and comforting in its own way.

“So maybe we could call a truce towards each other until you find something about me you actually don't like" he winks and to hide the blush on her cheeks she rolls her eyes. 

"Okay Casanova" her laugh is soft and genuine and she can tell it takes him by surprise. 

"Maybe next time we can sit and talk" he's taking a step back and she can't help but smirk at him before she puts her finger to her lips. 

"Maybe that sounds like a lot of work though" she playfully puffs out her cheeks before she turns and makes a quick move towards the balcony. 

She hops up on it and turns to give him a wink; she can't help the giggle that escapes before she jumps down into the bushes. She doesn't have to look back to know he's standing at the balcony looking for her. 

She can hear his laughter as she moves through the garden to her destination with ease. She's taken this route so many times now that she could do it with her eyes closed. 

The stables had become a sanctuary to her if only for one reason or more precisely a person. She didn't know how she would have survived growing up if she didn't have him. Whenever she needed a place to hide or someone to talk to he had been there. She didn’t even realize how close they had grown or how she went to him without a second thought. 

Turning into the opening of the stables she doesn’t see him at first so she begins to start peaking into the stales to find him. After the third stale she stops she was doing it again running to him without a second thought; she had completely forgotten that she had been avoiding him.

She slowly starts to back up and that's when she sees the bottom of his brown leather boots. He has them cuffed today and she realizes there starting to wear down. His beige pants are dirtier than normal and the thread is showing more on the edges then she remembers. His tunic was loose barely staying on even with the wool belt attempting to hold it in place. 

She sees pink hair slowly popping into view as he moves to turn around and she bolts back into the stall closest to her. Her heart is pounding so erratically and she can feel her hands starting to clam up. How could she forget that she was avoiding him? Almost a week ago everything was perfect between them she didn't know why but when he smiled at her she just kissed him. It was his normal big cheesy grin smile that she had seen since they were kids. She still didn't know what was so different this time. 

He didn't reciprocate the kiss either and when he pushed her back and she saw the look on his face; she took off without hesitation. 

He brings her from her thoughts as she hears his boots echoing closer and closer to her. She pulls her knees in and ducks her head down hoping that he doesn't see her. It's futile though; her dress sticks out like a sore thumb and she knows he's looking at her. 

"Please leave me alone… I don't want to talk to anyone right now" she mumbles into the fabric of her dress. 

She hears his boots and prays he's walking away but then she feels her dress shift and her head being brought up. He moves a few strands of her hair that have fallen down out of her face and smiles that smile at her his hazel eyes beaming at her. Her chest tightens and she has to hold back the tears when he speaks.

"You know you can always talk to me Luce" her throat is dry and she wants to pound her hands into his chest and scream with all her might. Don’t do this; be angry avoid me anything but being nice to me please the voice in her head cries out.

“Natsu…” his name comes out harsh and quiet. She can see a flash in his eyes but he seems to shake it off his cheeky smile taking back over with ease.

She can feel tears pricking her eyes as she takes a deep breath trying to swallow it all back down "Of course" she tries her best to smile like him. She can feel it on her face that her smile is broken; she can't be this way. 

Pushing his hands away from her she pushes herself up "Sorry, I'm disrupting your work" she doesn't give him the chance to respond. Moving rather swiftly causing her to stumble on occasion she rushes out of the stable and up the back-stairs of the mansion.

Flying into her room she closes her door with a loud bang before throwing herself on her bed. She doesn't care if the noise bothers anyone as she grabs her pillow and screams into it. 

Lucy doesn't know when it happened but she found herself sitting in her favorite spot or the garden watching the night sky. Something about the stars was relaxing to her in a way that was undescribable. 

"A lady shouldn't be alone at night" Lucy turns her eyes widening to see her betrothed so soon again. 

"I don't believe I need to worry about my own property unless you're the one with bad intentions" she cocks her head; her eyes shooting him a playful look. 

Throwing his hands up he goes to take a seat next to her "My intentions are pure I promise."

"Then why haven't you gone so late at night?" her voice inquires in a playful manner.

"There were discussions about the marriage that weren't taken care of yet." 

"One being, we haven't exactly introduced ourselves" Lucy can't help but gasp at this revolution. She of course knows who he is but they never actually had a proper introduction. She couldn't fully contain the giggle that escapes from her. 

Gray moves to his feet and bows slightly at the waist in front of her "Gray Fullbuster only born son to the Kingdom of Isvan."

Lucy pulls herself to her feet; bowing back "Lucy Heartfillia only born daughter to the Kingdom of Magnolia." They both come back up at the same time smiling at each other. 

They sit and talk awhile at first about their kingdoms then it turns into ramblings of their days and things they like to do. Lucy is surprised by how well they seem to click together by the end of the night. 

"It would be improper of me to keep you up to late, whether we are to be wed or not" Gray pulls himself to his feet and offers his hand to her. With a smile she takes his hand and pulls herself up. He walks her back to her room before kissing her hand and officially saying goodnight. 

They spent many more days this way and Lucy was beginning to think that maybe this could work. She was beginning to walk with a bounce to her step and a genuine smile on her face. She hadn't realized that either of those had even gone away.

That afternoon her movement was rather brisk for someone going to meet just for tea but honestly she didn't care. 

When she saw him standing next to the table her eyes light up; she wasn't the one who saw this though. Hazel eyes were watching from a distance with a rather unhappy look. 

Lucy significantly enjoys herself during tea humming along as she takes a stroll to her favorite spot in the garden. Someone roughly pulls her off to the side causing a scream like squeak to fall from her lips. Panic races through her until she sees hazel eyes bearing down at her. 

"Natsu…" his name hasn't slipped from her lips since they last spoke.

His eyes serious, intense. It was a look she wasn’t familiar with seeing on his face. It sent chills down her spine as worry settled into her brow. “Natsu, what’s wro-“

“Who is he?!” He cuts her off harshly, his grip tightening ever so slightly on her arm.

Lucy’s brow furrowed, confused by this outburst of his. “Natsu, what are you talking about?”

“Who is he? That man?? Mister tall, dark, and handsome that’s been hanging around you lately?” The words seemed to seethe, almost hiss as the air passed through his teeth with each probing question. 

“Gray?” Her eyes widen a bit in understanding. 

She couldn’t help but think. “He’s my betrothed.”

In an instant, his face dropped and his grip loosened. 

His thoughts argued. 

Of course, she would be in an arranged marriage. That’s how it’s always been. Then, why did he feel so lost? Like he had been abandoned and tossed to the wind?

“Natsu..” her voice was soft but just enough to bring himself back into focus and out of his plaguing thoughts as she rests a hand on his chest. Before she could say more though, his eyes drop to her lips and without thinking, he leans in kissing her in haste.

Lucy wasn’t expecting the searing heat that came with those lips. And just like that, it was gone too soon. Her eyes flutter open to protest the cold left behind with the absence of not only his lips but his presence as she sees him turning tail and running the opposite way. Her jaw drops, all sound muted from the shock of all that’s happened. Numbly, she finally makes herself move, still stunned to feel the ghost of his lips on hers. She reaches up to touch her lips, wondering what could have possibly gotten into him. Her feet steered the way while her mind raced over the recent events. Without paying much attention to where she was going, she finds herself in one of the far wings of the castle she hadn’t been to in years.

Bubbly giggles and chuckling good be heard behind one of the doors just a short ways down the hallway from her. Curiosity got the better of her as she tiptoes closer trying to figure out who it might be. 

“Gray-sama” she hears a familiar voice giggle and it takes her back for a second. 

“Juvia. I really am enjoying the time we have together” Gray’s voice is soft in a way that it tugs at Lucy’s heart. She peeks into the room Gray and Juvia are sitting closer than they ever had. His hand was holding hers as they look into each other’s eyes. 

Their closeness hits deeper than she could even begin to express; had her feelings been one sided all along. Her mind flashes back to earlier as she brought her hand back up to her lips with a soft gasp. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but she squeezes them shut tightly fighting against them and turning the hurt of betrayal into white hot anger. 

She bolts away with no care if they heard her or not. Her head was splitting as she tried to make sense of everything. Natsu had been the one to push her away first, and she thought that Gray’s feelings were starting to turn over like hers. She didn’t understand why Natsu had kissed her earlier but it hurts too much when she saw Gray with Juvia like that. 

Begrudgingly she returns to her room; her hand rests on the door. She pushes herself to go through her steps fumbling at first. Standing alone in the quiet of her room it allows her a moment to bring herself back in. 

All the pain shooting throughout her heart was turning into a fire. She was digging her nails into the palm of her hands as her gaze fell upon the dress she was meant to wear for dinner.

She wasn't just going to let this slide. She wanted answer no she deserved answers because if he had been toying with her from the beginning he had another thing coming. 

“Princess, they’re waiting for you,” one of her servants informs her after she’s been properly dressed for dinner. Lucy scoffs at the idea of even having to sit next to that man. Not after hearing him and her personal hand maid rather enjoying each other.

She’s left alone once her dress and hair have been made up. Taking a long look out the window with the setting sun, she gathers her skirts and leaves her chamber, but in the opposite direction of where she was supposed to be going.

Her feet carry her a bit faster than she had anticipated as if she was trying to flee from being chased by a ghost only she could see. Finally reaching the gardens, she stops and catches her breath.

Once it’s finally slowed to its natural pace, she takes a deep breath and walks deeper along the rows of flowers. She walked and walked, thinking about nothing and thinking about everything, paying no attention to how long she had been out there. It wasn’t until a voice snuck up and startled her that she realized how lost in thought she was.

“There you are,” his low voice said almost with a hint of relief. 

“Everyone was worried when you didn’t show up to dinner and the servants said you weren’t in your room.”

Lucy turned to meet his dark gaze, almost forgetting how handsome he really was. But no amount of good looks and charm could make her forget what he has done.

“Like you really care,” she huffed at him turning back away and continuing her walk.

"Of course I care" Gray reaches out to her; she pulls back quickly not hiding the venom in her eyes.

He's taken back his hand staying out "Lucy what's wrong?"

She screams in her head as she digs her nails into the palm of her hands. She needs to keep her head otherwise she might just take his. No matter how many times she takes a deep she can't quite seem to get herself under control. 

"We're are engaged to be married correct?"

"Of course"

Lucy's voice was spitting out anger as she stops and stares him down "Then could you explain to me your relationship with my hand maiden?" 

He shrugs his shoulders in such a composing manner that it leaves Lucy speechless "We both don't want this marriage so I don't see why it would be a big deal. If there's someone you have your eye on…" 

Seeing her shocked reaction at his nonchalant response, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “That sounds much worse than I meant it. Look, all I’m saying is I don’t want our marriage to be an unhappy one just because we’re forced into it. You don’t really seem into me or at least you didn’t so I figured you had someone you’d rather spend your time with. If I’m wrong and you really do want to try and make us work...” he trails off trying to gauge her reaction if she really was into him or simply surprised to find him in a rather compromising situation.

Lucy takes a deep breath "I did… honestly for a time I did" she wasn't lying, but she was beginning to wonder if there was something else. She couldn't meet his gaze for a moment as the wheels in her head start to move again. 

"Not anymore though?" She hadn't noticed that Gray had taken a few steps forward until she saw him peeking to look at her. 

"I don't know everything was so clear until earlier…" Lucy began to fidget with her hands. 

Confusion passes across Gray's face as he takes her hand to sit down "What happened earlier?"

Lucy can't figure out the best way to approach what had happened to her earlier. It was embarrassing but that aside it was uncomfortable thinking she had kissed another man. 

"A dear friend of mine for many years…" she couldn't finish her thought. 

"He didn't by chance kiss you?"

Finally turning to look at him "How do you know it was a male?" A smile passes over Gray's lips that causes the blush on her face she wasn't aware of to spread. 

"The way you're acting is a big tell" his laughter was light and refreshing for some reason. 

"I had kissed him before our arrangement and he ran away. After that I avoided him and when I saw him again...he acted like nothing happened" her voice grows more and more poised. 

"Sounds like he likes you" she can see Gray shrug his shoulders with his response. 

She frowns at him "That makes absolutely no sense." 

Gray's laughter is the only reason she can keep this conversation going "Some guys are dumb and don't know how to express themselves so it builds until they just act on it." It surprises her how well he's taking this. How he seems to be talking her through this.

"You need to go talk to him. Tell him directly how you feel. He's probably the type that needs that" Gray rolls his eyes. 

"What if we both do like each other? What about us?" Lucy struggles to look at him at first, slowly bringing herself too. 

"Why don't we come into this like it's a business deal. We both want what's best for our kingdoms but we can do it without sacrificing ourselves" it took Lucy a minute to take in Gray's words. She knew there was no way out of this marriage but would this really be the right way for everyone involved. 

"I think the best start is to see if he even feels anything to begin with." Lucy hesitated to stand up at first; he gaze drifting up to the hand he's offering her. She takes it with a smile; she had a sudden boost in her step and she makes her way to the stables. 

When she bursts in her breathing is erratic "Naattssu" it takes her some time to wheeze out. 

He slowly turns around his cheeks are pink and he doesn't want to make eye contact with her. 

"What was that about earlier?" Her voice is louder than she means it to be. He doesn't answer and still won't look at her. She purses her lips and stomps towards him. 

Cupping his face she looks into his eyes "Why did you kiss me?" She thought she saw a flicker of softness in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with something else. 

"It was payback" he moves her hands away from his face. 

"Payback?" She's completely taken back by his answer.

"You kissed me first and then you prance about with your betrothed. Showing off" his words turn cold. 

It hurts at first and that hurt turns to anger in seconds "Showing off!?"

"If I remember correctly you didn't reciprocate my kiss to begin with! And then you acted like it never even happened! Which I'm pretty sure most people would think screams uninterested" her hands are shaking; her body is swimming in emotions. 

"Because why would you kiss me?! It had to be a joke right? Kissing someone below you" he's pushing her back slowly with every word. Her back hits the stable way and she feels fear rolling through her. 

She doesn't even notice when it starts but she's pounding her fists against his chest. Tears are starting to roll down her face "Stupid! Stupid! You're so damn stupid!"

Her grabs both her wrists "Please tell me your Highness! How am I he stupid one?" 

"Like I would kiss someone I didn't love!" Her mind stops completely. How hadn't she realized it before, it wasn't the bar that was her comfort. It was him, all their years together; the laughter and tears even his big cheesy grin. She can feel his grip loosens on her wrists giving her the chance to wrench away and start running. 

She doesn't make it completely out of the stable; she can feel someone wrapping themselves around her waist. She struggles every fiber of her being is still telling her to get away. 

She can feel his breath against her hair "Lucy" his voice cracks. 

"Don't…" Lucy is still struggling against him. The day starts to catch up to her; her legs give out. She doesn't fall to the ground though. He's holding her up; his face nestling in her hair. 

"You love me?" His voice is warm and inviting and everything is telling her to deny it. 

"No!" Her voice is hoarse and her scream is a tremble more than anything. 

"You just said you did" he's moving the hair away from neck a soft kiss being placed below her jaw. 

She can barely get any words out and when she does it's nothing more than sobs "It was a lie." 

She can feel him moving her to face him; she won't lift her head though. She realizes that he smells almost like a camp-fire and it makes her scoff. "Why are you running away, you said you loved me?"

"It was a lie" she mumbles as she brings herself into his chest. He laughs and she can feel the vibrations. She has to hold back from smiling. 

He's rubbing circles into her back "Why are you crying?" 

"Because this isn't right" 

"Does that matter?

"Of course it does! I have to marry Gray for my country...there's no way around it" her tears are back as she grips the front of his shirt. 

"Run away with me" he whispers into her hair. She begins to cry even harder. Because isn't that just what every girl wants to hear? To be whisked away in a blazing romance. 

"I can't…" 

"Yes you can!" There's an urgency to his voice that makes her lift her head. His eyes are pleading with her in a way she's never seen before. 

"No! Because what about my people I can't just abandoned them!" She's left him speechless; using this opportunity she tries to pull away from him. He doesn't let her though his hand snaking around to hold her neck. 

"Then let me at least once do this" his voice sounds like he's crying she doesn't have the chance to know though. 

His kiss was soft and sweet and everything thought was suddenly out the window for her. He pulls back every so slightly to kiss her again and her entire lips tingle. She kisses him back her arms wrapping around him. Every part of him was invading her sense. 

When they both pull back and look at each other their completely out of breath. Their eyes are filled with desire and heat but there's a twinge of sadness wrapping around it all. 

Lucy whimpers "I have to go…" Natsu nods but leans back in allowing himself one last kiss.


End file.
